You belong with me
by ImagineLove11
Summary: Chaylor story to You belong with me. Will Chad ever be with the one and will he realise Chloe is wrong for him. Rated T just to be sure


You belong with me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Taylor looked out her bedroom window into her next door neighbour and best friend's house. Chad Danforth was on the phone again, his arms flying up in the air as if trying to explain something. Taylor could tell it was Chloe on the phone, his girlfriend. How Taylor hated that girl was indescribable. Chad had probably said something again, just being funny; everyone knew that was just Chad. Everyone that is apart from Chloe.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I put my headphones in to drown out Chad and Chloe's argument. First song that came on was All Time Low's "Walls" I remembered lots of long arguments with Chad about All Time Low. Taylor finally converted him, she laughed as she remembered this memory. Chloe hated anything like that choosing only to listen to rap and pop music. Chloe doesn't know anything about Chad. She wasn't right for him, only Taylor was right for him in her mind.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Chad ran up to Taylor in the hall.

"Hey Tay, coming the game tonight munchkin" Chad said laughing; munchkin had been Taylor's nickname for as long as she could remember with Chad. Especially when Chad had discovered he had grown as tall as 6ft 1" at 15 when Taylor was still only a tiny 5ft 1".

"Well Chad, I'll see what I have on." Taylor saw Chad's face fall "Of course I'm coming Lunkhead Basketball Man"

When Taylor got to that game she regretted coming almost immediately. There was Chloe, perfect blonde hair down her back. She looked absolutely perfect in her red Wildcat uniform. Taylor sat in converse and a red vest people had seen a million times before. She missed Chad and couldn't believe he had fallen for someone like Chloe.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

'Why can't Chad see I'm better for him than Chloe is? 'Thought Taylor longingly as she watched Chad slam the basketball into the hoop. Chad smiled a huge grin at Chloe but she wasn't watching him, his face fell but he carried on with his game.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

"Great game last night Chad!" Taylor said. It was the day after the game and Chad and Taylor had gone to the park together. It was their Saturday thing, it always had been. Ever since they were little they'd gone to the park together. Chad laughed

"Not really Tay, I mean I've played better and Troy was twice as good as I was honestly."

"Well I think you were great Wildcat."

"Tay, it's so easy talking to you; much easier than Chloe. I mean I can tell you anything whereas if I tell Chloe anything it's all 'Don't get all sensitive! God you're like a girl."

"Chad, you know it's not Chloe's fault she speaks like a chipmunk."

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

Chad smiled a huge smile that reached up to his eyes. Taylor hadn't seen that smile in a long, long time. What was Chad doing with Chloe, she didn't make him happy. Taylor even went as far to think that she was using him, with Chloe she probably was. But whenever Taylor asked him was he OK he answered 'I'm fine, don't worry about me."

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The sound of a car engine approached the park and then the silver BMW pulled up. Chloe was in the car, she just had to thought Taylor, she just had to ruin mine and Chad's Saturday afternoon,

"Chadie baby, come on get in we're going shopping"

When Chad didn't move Chloe jumped out the car. How the hell did she drive in them shoes, Chloe wore a pair of 4 inch heals that clipped on the tarmac as she walked. Taylor wore converse at the weekend. In fact she wore them all the time.

"Chadie, come on." Whined Chloe

"No Chlo, me and Tay have always come the park on a Saturday; since we were kids and you're not gonna stop that."

"Fine then I'll call you later baby. Be sure to answer your cell." Chloe said to Chad. She gave Taylor a dirty look as she walked away.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by; waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me_

Later that night Taylor lay in her bedroom thinking about Chad and Chloe and well herself. Why couldn't Chad see Chloe was so wrong for him and Taylor was so right? Taylor had always waited for Chad to come around but Chloe just argues with him when she doesn't get her own way. Oh well thought Taylor I suppose a bit of reading will cheer me up and Taylor grabbed 'Just Listen' off her dresser.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Taylor was just getting into her book when she heard a knock at her window. Chad stood there; his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Taylor practically ran to her window and unlocked it to let Chad in.

"Chad, what's wrong?"

"She. She's been cheating on me Tay. She was cheating on me with the head of the soccer team. You know Kev Chisnall don't you? Well him. You were the only person I could talk to."

"Chad, you're going to be fine. I didn't think Chloe was right for you anyway Chad."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think it hurt so much when she told me because I didn't think I was good enough for her. Not because I loved her."

"Chad, you're amazing. Never ever think you aren't good enough. It was her that wasn't good enough for you."

Taylor leant forward and placed her lips on Chad's. just for a moment. Just so she could feel what it was like, she was right it felt amazing. Then she pulled away.

"Tay, why did you pull away?" Chad groaned huskily and he pulled Taylor forward into another kiss. Her hands were tangled in his curly hair and he had a hand in her hair and one on her back. They groaned into each other's mouths and Chad's tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gave it to him. Their tongues danced until they separated, gasping for breath.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

They smiled at each other and Taylor whispered "That was amazing"

"I love you Taylor, you're perfect. You belong with me."

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_


End file.
